


Date Night

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 11 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://accioslash.livejournal.com/profile">accioslash</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry: top!Severus, scars, and aconite</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> Written on 11 July 2006 in response to [accioslash](http://accioslash.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry: top!Severus, scars, and aconite_.

Slap!

"Aw, fuck!"

"No, not until you can hold your tongue."

Slap!

"But—"

SLAP!

"Mr. Potter, I am disappointed. You're bent over my lap. Surely you can feel how much I desire to fuck you. . . . You may answer."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Then why can you not accept your punishment silently? Only then will you receive your reward."

Slap!

"Very good, Mr. Potter."

Slap!

"Excellent—but try to be still. Your writhing is distracting."

SLAP!

"Oh, I am pleased. You may speak to me of the Aconitines while I . . . while I use the ridged paddle—don't worry. It won't leave any scars on this luscious arse of yours."

Thwap!

"Begin."

"The Aconitines—"

Thwap!

"—areagroupofhighlytoxic—"

"Do slow down, Mr. Potter."

THWAP!

"— _alkaloids_ derived from various species—"

Thwap!

"—of Aconite, and whilst possessing—"

Smack!

"Hands, now, I think—no. No, I believe you're finally prepared for my cock. Isn't that right, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes! Oh _yes_ , Sir!"


End file.
